


Goodnight, Captain.

by thegirlwhofangirled



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I reject canon so Lydia is no longer underage, Lydia is pining and she sucks at it, Lydia/Malia/Kira is the new unholy trinity no one can get that out of my head, Parrish and Derek are bros no one can tell me otherwise, WE HAVE A NAME, i tried not to give too much away on the summary, the fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofangirled/pseuds/thegirlwhofangirled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia can't get Parrish out of her head, but she knows it will never happen. The girls decide to go on a road trip and forget about everything and everyone. Perhaps Lydia's situation will be solved with the new <em>distraction</em> she meets in San Fran. But could things really be this easy for a teenage banshee? Wouldn't be her life if they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is the deeper struggle

It took all of Lydia’s willpower to stay focused on the documents spread on the table but it took even more power not to stare at the man sitting across from her. At some point during the night Deputy Parrish had decided to undo a few buttons of his shirt and the sight of that expanse of skin was a bit distracting. Ever since that afternoon where the deputy had found Lydia trespassing the Walcott crime scene, she had not been able to get him out of her head; which was strange. Sure, the guy was attractive, and yet, that was not what intrigued her about him. What unsettled her so greatly was how calm and understanding he had been when she explained what she was doing there. He was so open to believing in her. She knew what the other deputies at the station thought of her. She’d heard enough whispers about her the times she had been brought in by Sheriff Stilinski, especially now that her community service hours had her spending so much time at the station. To them she was nothing but the loony Martin girl. The girl who was randomly attacked by a mountain lion and had no recollection of it, then went ahead and had a mental breakdown before going missing for days in the woods. The fact she had been popping up unexpectedly at some of the most gruesome crime scenes in Beacon Hills history didn’t help her case either. Everyone was so quick to judge her, and then there was Parrish.

After that first unexpected encounter, Lydia noticed a shift in him. Whenever she showed up to the station along with Stiles or the Sheriff she could feel the deputy’s eyes on her, following her step and action. She was not the only one who noticed this change; Sheriff Stilinski was quick to pick up on it. _What happened that day at the Walcott house, Lydia?_ The Sheriff had asked her. _Nothing_. The Sheriff had simply studied her before adding, _He’s been digging around about you_. 

Things were different after that. She made sure to drop by the station whenever she had the chance. She wore her flirtiest outfits, dropped a few of her signature sultry smiles, all kinds of things to elicit some sort of familiar reaction out of him. A look of desire from him she could have very well handled. But those guarded, scrutinizing looks he threw her way overwhelmed her. She felt as if he was able to see right through her, to decipher every secret she kept hidden inside of her. The flirting began as a form of self-defense mechanism on her part, she also happened to love see him squirm and become flustered. His many “ _Ms. Martin, please_ ,” had become like music to her ears. Anything to make her feel in control of the situation, and her emotions. On the day he flirts back, she almost chokes on her latte and it is her turn to blush and get flustered around him.

The first time she noticed the deputy might actually care for her was the night the Sheriff was attacked. Not by a kanima, as he always seemed to joke, but by a passing omega. The werewolf had taken Lydia and the Sheriff by surprise while they were going over a crime scene together. That night at the hospital, everyone was beyond worried, especially Stiles. Then Parrish had shown up at her side with a cup of tea and asked her if she was okay. She was thrown off by his question; if there was someone he should have been asking that question to, it was Stiles. And yet, there he was, worrying over her. At the time, she had only given him an unsure smile and said she was alright.

The second time his mask slipped, and the one time she allowed herself to hope for something more, was the night Stiles had gotten badly hurt during an encounter with rugaru. The Sheriff had shown up frantic at the hospital, with Deputy Parrish in tow. The younger man had taken one look at Lydia, still covered in Stiles’ blood, and ran straight to her. He’d taken hold of her shoulders, ran his hands down her arms as he looked her over. The warm weight of his hands over her skin brought a shiver out of her and next thing she knew, she was enveloped by his arms and crying softly into his chest. If any of the patrons at the hospital found it strange for a 17 year old girl and a deputy to be embraced like that no one mentioned it. They broke apart once the Sheriff had come back to tell them Stiles was no longer in danger. For a few seconds, she was able to see the look of fear on the deputy’s eyes before he excused himself and fled the hospital. Fear of what? At what had just transpired between them? Fear of the possibility of what could have happened to her? She didn’t know. The only thing she knew for sure is she was just as scared as he as.

All of that had taken place nearly two months ago, and now here they were. They had developed some sort of camaraderie. She would go as far as saying they were friends now. Long sleepless nights at the station had made sure of that. It was obvious Parrish had found it strange the Sheriff would rely on a group of teenagers and an ex-murder suspect to help him investigate some cases. But she could feel when he started to warm up to them. She could tell he was starting to notice her feelings for him. On a night she made a comment she would rather not have made he pauses and the smile falls from him face, replaced with a frown. “ _Lydia, we can’t._ ” In that moment she wanted the earth to swallow her whole.

Lydia scolded herself for letting her feelings take the best of her. Sometime along the way, the respect and appreciation she felt for him turned into something more. She started to look forward to their meetings. She loved to spend time with him. Unlike many of the guys she’d met over time, he didn’t put her up on a pedestal. He actually took the time in getting to know her and he treated her as an equal. With each passing day she could feel her feelings for him growing, and the same time her heartache because she knew he would never feel the same way, and even if he did he would never act on it. Being the sweet, proper, amazing guy that he was, he would never put her or himself at risk. He was too righteous for that.

It took a few minutes for Lydia to realize someone was talking to her.

“ _Lydia,_ ” Parrish murmured softly shaking her arm.

__“What?” She startled, finally aware of her surroundings. The deputy offered her and fond smile and pointed to door._ _

__“Your friends are here.” He offered with a nod of his head._ _

__When she looked up she saw Kira waving frantically with a smile on her face, and Malia nearly growling at one of the dogs from the K9 unit. She shook her head in amusement and sighed. To think that only a few months ago these girls were strangers to her. Now they had managed to become dear friends, and the support system she needed. After Allison… she knew that hole in her life would never be filled, but it was nice to know she had new friends she could count on._ _

__Lydia finished gathering her belongings and smirked when Parrish held up her coat to help her get it on._ _

__“Same time tomorrow?” she asked, hoping to hide how much she was looking forward to their next meeting. She had just finished buttoning her coat when she turned around to face Parrish and saw a frown form on his face._ _

__“I forgot to tell you. I’m not going to be here tomorrow. I’m going back home for the 4th of July weekend, and Derek is giving me a ride. I’m surprised he didn’t mention it.”_ _

__“Oh.” She didn’t want to make her disappointment too obvious. “He did say he had plans, but he never mentioned you guys were leaving together. That must have been why I saw him fixing up his Camaro. I was surprised when I saw he got it out of the garage.”_ _

__An impish grin split the deputy’s face._ _

__“That would be my doing,” he admitted. “I convinced him we should take that car instead. I mean, who on their right mind would drive a Toyota when they have a Camaro? There’s no way I’m missing out on that. Do you think he’d let me drive it?”_ _

__His playful and carefree attitude managed to chase away the bitter feelings that surfaced when she found out he would be gone for the next three days._ _

__“I’m sure if there’s anyone that could convince Derek Hale to let them drive his car, it would be you.”_ _

__Their moment was interrupted by Malia’s incessant knocking on the glass. At that same moment the deputy’s cell phone rang and he offered her an apologetic smile before stepping away. Lydia stood rooted to her spot watching him disappear into an office before she felt Kira’s hands leading her away. Once they got outside they found Malia pressing her face into the glass, then peeking her head in when they opened the door._ _

__“Malia, what are you doing?” Kira asked the girl with a confused frown._ _

__Malia lifted her hand, signaling Kira to stop talking, and tilted her head._ _

__“Huh.” Malia muttered to herself before standing up straight. She faced the other two girls and saw they were waiting for an explanation._ _

__“Were you eavesdropping?” Lydia asked Malia with a calculating expression._ _

__The girl shied away from Lydia’s eyes before adopting a calculated expression herself._ _

__“That depends,” Malia said nonchalantly, “would I get in trouble?”_ _

__Kira huffed and started to say it was bad to listen to other people’s conversations when Lydia interjected and took a step forward, now looking at Malia with interest._ _

__“That depends,” Lydia countered back, “will the information you just received benefit me?”_ _

__Malia seemed to ponder what Lydia said before blurting out._ _

__“Does knowing your deputy’s ex-girlfriend is among the people he is spending this weekend with benefit you?”_ _

Lydia’s playful demeanor disappeared as hurt and disappointment settled over her. Kira muttered something along the lines of, _Dammit, Malia_. Realizing her mistake, Malia turned a bit sheepish and patted Lydia’s arm awkwardly. As her friends lead her into the car and drove away from the station, Lydia tried to blink away unshed tears. She knew she had no right to feel so hurt; she and Parrish were only friends, after all. Maybe this was the wake-up call she needed. It didn’t matter she wasn’t seventeen anymore, or that they have become good friends over the past couple of months. Now Lydia knew for sure, she would always be the girl seven years his junior with an unrequited crush. Except with each day she spent with him, her crush became less of a crush. 

__The girls drove in silence until Kira was parked in front of Lydia’s house. Lydia made no move to get out of the car, still trapped in her own thoughts, when a disgruntled Malia snapped._ _

“Okay _this_ ,” she signaled over at Lydia, “has got to stop. What is up with you? I get you’re attracted to the guy and all but you can’t let yourself get so worked up by this.” 

“ _Malia_ ,” Kira hissed at their friend. The latter merely looked at her through the interior mirror and mouthed _what_. 

The girls got their belongings out of the car and followed Lydia into the house. Kira had decided they should have a 4th of July weekend sleepover, just for the girls. After so much supernatural drama and fearing for their lives on a daily basis she thought they deserved the break. Lydia’s mom was out of town visiting some relatives so it would only be them in the house. They boys had tried, to no avail, to convince Lydia of throwing a party. After how the last one turned out she wasn’t too keen on the idea. They carried the patriotic themed cookies, Kira’s idea, along with the popcorn balls, the only snack Malia remembered from her mom, and took the rest of the snacks to Lydia’s room. Once they were all settled on the floor they dug into the snacks with gusto, except for Lydia. 

__“Do you want to talk about it?” Kira asked softly. Lydia shook her head and bit into a sugary cookie to distract herself._ _

__Malia crawled over to Lydia and kneeled in front of her._ _

__“Lydia, no more moping, please. You’re starting to reek. He’s meeting his ex this weekend, so what? That doesn’t mean anything. Even if it did, it shouldn’t matter. You’re Lydia freaking Martin, I’ve heard all the stories about you. You can have any guy you want. Including Parrish.” Malia said with determination._ _

__As the werecoyote continued her monologue Lydia shook her head, resigned._ _

__“It doesn’t matter what I want, Malia. He made it clear nothing’s going to happen.”_ _

__“Yeah, but,” Kira interrupted, “did he actually say the words ‘Lydia, I am not interested in you’?”_ _

__“He didn’t say that exactly but he did say we couldn’t do this. That’s enough of an answer for me,” Lydia huffed._ _

__“Well, that doesn’t sound like an answer to me. If I was you I would keep trying. The guy is not indifferent to your charms. I might not be an expert on smells and emotions yet, but one thing I know for sure. Feelings? The guy’s got them when it comes to you.” Malia managed to say around a mouthful of cookies._ _

__Kira grimaced with disgust at Malia’s lack of manners and told her to chew with her mouth closed. Even if what Malia said was true, Lydia was tired of pining. Pining was not something she ever did. Guys were always the ones chasing after her. She reminded herself that Deputy Parrish wasn’t just any guy. He was _the_ guy for her. Perhaps the guy she had been waiting for._ _

__“I don’t do the pining thing. As you can probably tell I’m not very good at it.” Lydia said dryly. Then she added softly, “I just, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me.”_ _

__“I know what’s wrong with you.” Kira murmured. “You’re in love with him.”_ _

__“No.” Lydia groaned covering her face to stop the tears threatening to spill. Kira put down her cookie and crawled all the way to the other side of Lydia._ _

“ _Yes_.” Both Kira and Malia exclaimed before tackling Lydia with a group hug. 

__She tried to shrug the girls off but her measly attempts were outmatched by their supernatural strength. After a while she just let herself be held and enjoyed their comfort._ _

__“I need to forget about him,” Lydia murmured sometime later while they were watching the Notebook._ _

__Kira sat up quickly and paused the movie,_ _

__“I think I have an idea.” She smirked, “let’s go away for the weekend, just us girls. We could go to San Francisco, let off a little steam. Oh, we could go to the Zoo, Ghirardelli square-”_ _

__“Or, we could find some new meat for her to sink her teeth into.” Malia offered with a grin._ _

__“That too,” Kira laughed._ _

__While her friends continued spewing off ideas Lydia grabbed her laptop and started looking up some venues. Maybe her friends were right, a weekend trip would do her some good. Any activity which would keep her from thinking what Parrish was up to with his ex was welcome to her. She remembered her sister Georgie mentioning some good spots in San Francisco when she used to live there. A link on the corner of her screen drew her attention and Lydia grinned, already feeling her sour mood lifting off. Sensing the change in Lydia’s demeanor Malia took a peek over the girl’s shoulder._ _

“Why are you grinning like a maniac, and what the hell is,” Malia paused to read, “The _Lookout_? ” 

_Oh_ , they’re having a costume party. Can we please go?” Kira pleaded with excitement. 

__Lydia simply laughed at their expressions and finished booking their motel._ _

__“Ladies, pack up your bags. We’re leaving in the morning.”_ _


	2. Girls just wanna have fun, and talk about their feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are finally on the road. The fun, and careless road trip they had in mind turns into something else when the girls decide to talk about their relationships, and the future that waits ahead. Also, a familiar face makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned on having this fic be only 3 chapters but this is all getting away from me. These characters are taking a life of their own, with their own problems and subplots. Once again I want to point out this fic takes place the summer after the gang has graduated High School. Therefore Lydia is no longer 17 years old (because I am sticking to the headcanon her birthday is in March not August as some people like to say).
> 
> I want to thank the lovely Kori for her beta work and Llyss for her constant support. Without them I would probably have given up on this fic. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, this one is all about the girls!

The next morning found Lydia preparing for their trip. It took a while for the girls to convince their parents to give them permission, especially Malia’s dad. After so many years without his daughter he was not happy to let her go away for the weekend, much less on an unsupervised trip. In the end, Malia’s tactics won and now they were ready to start their getaway. The trio had barely slept the night before while working out the details of their escapade, planning which places they were going to see, the nearest store for them to buy their costumes for the party, among many other things. Kira and Malia had left early in the morning to pack their bags, leaving Lydia with some time to herself, and to get her stuff in order. 

She kept stealing glances at her phone, hoping Parrish would call her or text her to say goodbye. In the beginning of their relationship he barely reached out to her, and the times he did it was only for professional purposes. Now he texted her constantly, sometimes for the silliest things; had she seen the latest Game of Thrones episode? Would it be wrong for him to leave Deputy Haigh locked in a cell all night and claim it was an accident? After that night where she’d almost told him how she felt she tried not to be the one to contact him. She could sense he was keeping his distance from her too. Things were back to normal at the moment, though, which is why it wasn’t weird for her to expect some kind of goodbye from him. She was finishing packing when her phone rang. Parrish’s name flashed on the screen and she could feel her knees going a little weak.

“Hey, stranger,” she chirped into the phone.

“Someone’s happy this morning,” said Parrish, laughing on the other side of the line.

“Why, Mr. Parrish, can’t a girl simply be happy to hear her favorite deputy’s voice?” Lydia teased.

Parrish chuckled and took a minute to reply. She could picture him sitting by his desk, a lovely blush traveling its way up his neck. _Get it together, Lydia._

“When are you going to start calling me by my name?” _Right_. His name was Jordan. It took a while getting used to it, but she loved to call him Parrish instead. The same way he often insisted on calling her Ms. Martin.

“Anyways, I’m calling to remind you go over the evidence log for the Truman case, Haigh got some stuff out and you know he’s not the brightest bulb in the box when it comes to putting everything where it belongs. I was also wondering if you wouldn’t mind starting to file the paperwork on the breaking and entering case on Golden Road.” 

“Already done with the evidence log for the Truman case. I had to stop myself from whacking Deputy Haigh over the head. I honestly don’t know why the guy has permission to even own a gun. Is the filing an urgent matter? Because if it’s not, I could get on it first thing Monday morning. I’m going to be busy this weekend.”

“That’s no problem. I don’t have to give those to the Sheriff till next Wednesday. May I ask though, what is more important than fulfilling your community service duties at the station?” He asked the question in a lively manner, but Lydia picked up on his serious undertone.

“You’re not the only who’s taking a break this weekend. The girls and I are taking some time to _unwind_. You know, before we leave for college in the fall, ” she finished softly. The idea of her leaving Beacon Hills still felt bittersweet. But, as her mother often reminded her, it was all part of growing up.

 

For a moment Lydia thought Jordan had hung up the phone when he said, “Right, you’re leaving soon,” his voice a little troubled. “Well, whatever you’re doing I hope you guys have fun. Listen, I ah- I have to go. Goodbye, Lydia,” then he hung up.

Lydia stood rooted to her spot, trying to make sense of what had happened. Why did Parrish sound upset at the prospect of her leaving? If she didn’t know any better she would come to the conclusion he actually cared about her. Which was stupid, considering he often made it clear he didn’t think of her in that way. The ringing of her doorbell alerted her of her friends’ arrival. She shoved her phone in her purse and dragged her suitcase outside. 

Kira and Scott were huddled together by her car, whispering and kissing each other. Lydia wanted to barf, but she couldn’t deny she was a bit jealous. She missed having that. Scott smiled upon seeing her and ran to her, taking her suitcase from her hand and putting it in the trunk of her car. Minutes later Stiles’ Jeep pulled over and Malia got out of the car followed by Stiles who seemed to be giving her the stink eye. As they got closer to the group, Lydia was able to hear snippets of their conversation.

“Why make this trip all of the sudden, though? And why can’t Scott and I tag along?” Stiles all but grumbled.

Malia kept on walking and offered Scott and Kira a contained smile, which really made Lydia wonder what the hell was _that_ about, before facing Stiles.

“We’re leaving because we need some girl time, some time away,” said Malia, matter of factly.

Stiles swallowed and gave a mirthless laugh.

“It’s funny, not too long ago you said you would never leave me behind.”

Malia looked like she had been slapped. _Oh God, not this again_. Lydia thought. Stiles and Malia had broken up a few months ago. It had been a mutual decision but apparently there were still a few unsaid things between them. Lydia never thought of asking Malia what caused the breakup, but she had her suspicions. Whatever happened took place at Scott’s place during one of their typical drunken pack celebrations. It was not her place to ask them, though, and she did not want to give anyone the wrong idea. The exes kept arguing about the lack of “lack of space” in their nonexistent relationship, until Kira had to step in and pull Stiles away. He was not too keen on going with her but a look from Scott told him to drop it. The latter stepped closer to Lydia and threw an arm over her shoulder, walking her closer to the car.

“Do I even need to ask what brought this trip on?” he asked, keeping an eye out to make sure no one was listening.

“It’s like Malia said, we needed a break. Why not take it now? I’ve got about a month before I leave for Columbia, Malia is still thinking over Cora’s offer to go live with her in Peru for a while. Kira is still indecisive about what she’s going to do…” Lydia trailed off, noticing the tightening on Scott’s jaw when she mentioned Kira. Okay, apparently there was trouble in that paradise as well. “Besides, my ‘community hours’ are not so important now that things have quieted down here.”

She almost laughed at the “community hours” comment. It had all started as a plan to have an insider at the station. The Sheriff could only do so much before calling attention to himself, he was doing enough of that by having ex murder suspect show up at crime scenes and the station. The other officers were already suspicious. So Lydia had volunteered to be their mole, purposefully forgot to pay few parking tickets assigned by the Sheriff, and got herself assigned some community service hours. She was hoping that working at the station would be distraction from all the death and drama, the fact that she would work alongside her latest crush was just a bonus.

Scott gave her a pointed look that let her know what he really thought of her trip. Lydia knew she couldn’t lie to him. Aside from Malia, and Kira he was the only other person who was starting to pick up on her feelings for the deputy. True, there was also Derek, but he never seemed to care enough to comment it on it.

“Just be careful, okay?” he added softly.

“It’s only a two hour drive, Scott.”

“I’m not talking about the trip,” he finished with a knowing look, and pulled her back to the group.

Soon enough they were all finished saying their goodbyes. Once inside the car Kira’s smile dropped and she deflated a bit. Lydia touched Kira’s shoulder and tried to ask what was wrong, but the other girl merely shook her head and mouthed “not now”. Right, werewolf hearing. After that the girls finally started their trip. They stopped at the gas station to fill up their tank and buy some snacks to eat on the road. Lydia was thankful it was not a long trip, she was still pretty tired from not sleeping the night before, Malia was a whole other story.

“How much longer?” Malia finally complained, still fidgeting on the back seat. 

Kira blew out a breath and told her they had one hour to go. Malia had been on edge ever since they left Lydia’s house and it was honestly starting to get on her nerves.

“I don’t get it,” Lydia laughed, “you handled a trip all the way to Mexico, but a short two hour trip has you all over the place?”

Malia leaned forward between the two front seats and glared at Lydia.

“I was asleep through half of that. We were also talking about interesting things during that trip,” Malia grumbled before moving back and slumping in her seat.

“Okay, how about this for interesting talk? Kira, what’s going on with you and Scott?”

Had she been a werewolf, Lydia was sure she would’ve been able to listen to the uptick of Kira’s heartbeat. She didn’t need any powers though, her actions alone were enough of a giveaway. Kira spat out some of the water she was drinking and started coughing. Malia proceeded to gently pat and rub her back, asking if she was okay.

“I don’t know where things with Scott are going,” she told them softly.

“Really? Why? Everything seems so great with you guys.” asked Lydia, eyebrows raised in confusion. 

Kira sighed and closed her eyes.

“They are, were, I don’t know. I just... sometimes I feel he can be a bit too much. Don’t get me wrong, I care for him, _a lot_ ; I think I may even love him. But I’m starting to feel like I need a little space. A few weeks back when I mentioned to him I still didn’t know whether I wanted to go to college right away or travel for a while he seemed okay with it. Then I mentioned I would need to defer a semester from NYU and I think he got a little mad. Do you think he was expecting me to stay in Beacon Hills?”

Neither Lydia or Malia said anything to that. The information was a bit hard to process, considering how happy and at ease they always seemed with each other. Lydia’s thoughts went back to a similar conversation almost a year ago. _I love him so much it scares me sometimes_. Lydia had rolled her eyes. _Allison, you’re only seventeen don’t you think you’re exaggerating?_ Allison had sighed and offered her a dimpled smile. _We talked about the future. I’m applying to UCLA and he’s going to veterinary school. We want to get an apartment together_. Lydia had been at a loss of words at the time. Now, listening to Kira talk about her insecurities, she couldn’t help but compare the two girls; both girls in love with the same guy in different times. Then again, there were different kinds of love. Maybe that’s what was happening with Kira.

“I mean, we just graduated. We should be thinking about starting our new lives, going to college. I feel like he’s thinking beyond that for us, and that’s not something _I_ am thinking about. Sometimes I wonder if we got into this relationship too soon. Did he get involved with me because he really wanted to or was he trying to overcompensate so he wouldn’t have to deal with Allison’s death?” Kira murmured.

“If there is one thing I know for sure, Kira, Scott really cares about you. Why wouldn’t he? You’re a gorgeous, badass, kitsune.” Lydia marveled. “Now, if you’re really not feeling the relationship too much anymore, you have to consider your options. I don’t want to see either of you hurt.”

“I think, whatever decision you make, you should talk to him,” Malia offered stiffly from the back seat.

Lydia nodded in agreement and gripped the steering wheel tighter before turning her focus to Malia.

“What about you, Malia? What’s happening with you and Stiles?”

Upon hearing her question Malia suddenly found the scenery much more interesting than their conversation.

“Can we talk about what we’re doing once we get to San Francisco, instead?” Kira chimed in.

Lydia witnessed the look both girls shared through the rearview mirror and saved that information for later. The plan was to have lunch at Ghirardelli Square and do some of the typical touristy activities. Kira was set on visiting the Japanese tea garden, _which is nowhere near Japantown, FYI._ Malia said the only way she would sit down for tea was if they walked across the Golden Gate Bridge first, _I promise not to chase pedestrians._ Either way, Lydia made it clear she needed to change out of her clothes and take off her heels before doing any of that. 

Throughout the trip Kira kept receiving texts. At first Lydia thought they were from Scott, after their earlier conversation she wasn’t so sure anymore. When they pulled over at their motel Lydia felt she had had enough of their secrecy.

“Okay, spill. Who are you texting?” Lydia asked, slamming the car door shut.

Kira and Malia both wore matching grins as they regarded her from the other side of the car.

“We know how much this Parrish thing has affected you,” Malia started.

“And we know even though we are your friends and you kind of love us, there are still things you wouldn’t tell us.” Kira added.

“Which is why we thought a familiar face might help clear your head,” Malia finished, cocking her head the side and looking somewhere over Lydia’s shoulder.

“What is this I hear about the fabulous Lydia Martin moping over some guy? That’s not the Lydia I know and love,” said a familiar voice from behind her.

Lydia whirled around, eyes widening. Stepping out of the motel lobby and walking towards them was a face she thought she would not see again for a while. A shriek escaped her as she threw herself into Danny Mahealani’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? Did you guess who the familiar face was before the reveal? I would like to point out that while this is a Marrish fic, it is also a Lydia centric fic. So I feel it's only fair we get to see into her life and what she shares and experiences with her friends. I promise you will get more Marrish feelings and interactions in the upcoming chapters. Another thing, I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be posted. I have a lot of things coming up next week so I won't have time to write but hopefully I will finally be free the week after. Feel free to follow me @martnsparrish on tumblr for any updates or any questions you have about the fic and don't forget to leave some comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Llyss for her support and suggestions as well as Elfie for her beta work. This fic has been a pain not only in my butt but also my soul because these two dorks are ruining my life. Please feel free to tell me how you really feel. The fate of this fic will depend on the kudos and reviews I receive since I have other stuff to finish writing, and other projects to focus on, I need to know where to assign my priorities. A fic that no one reads will of course not make the cut. So this is all on you guys.


End file.
